


【四二】【鸣扉】共享情人系列故事一

by Saielfon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saielfon/pseuds/Saielfon





	1. Chapter 1

“乖，夹紧点。”鸣人舔了舔身下人的肩膀。

“唔。”扉间有些神志不清了。

鸣人皱了皱眉头，他使劲掐了掐二代目劲瘦的腰肢。

这个人被困在这个房间有点久，自从四战结束，所有人都获得重生之后。长期得不到锻炼的肌肉变得苍白而柔软。尽管这个人的态度依旧像最开始一样冷硬。

扉间的头发颤了颤。鸣人满意地享受二代目后穴收紧带来的快感。他脸上的胡须痕迹随着他的微笑舒展开来。

毕竟水门那个家伙尽情玩了一晚上，等今天凌晨他匆匆从火影办公室赶回家，才捞到最后一点甜头。

公事上他都称呼四代目为父亲。尽管他从小未曾见过他父亲的面容，等他们重逢的时候，四代目却是二十多岁时牺牲的模样。

或许感觉上更像是一位亲切的大哥哥？鸣人笑笑。不管怎么说，也是他的父亲，赋予了他两次生命的人。如果不是水门，自己不但没机会出生，更是早就死在了九尾的尖爪下。

但是这个人，鸣人开始缓缓地抽动自己的性器。看着他低低地发出含混不清地呻吟。

看来真是有点折腾到他了。鸣人吻了吻扉间微微汗湿的额头。身底下开始加速。略微粗暴的抽插无意识中划过被刺激得发麻的敏感点。扉间的右手不由地攥住了被单的一角。

唯独这个人，自己无论如何都不可能让给别人。就算是自己的父亲也不行。  
他们一开始暗地里对峙了很久，虽然表面上他们是人人称颂的火影父子。为了争夺这个人的绝对占有权，他们想尽了各种手段，从正大光明的，到假公济私的。从纯情暗示，到暴力侵犯。

可惜这个人软硬不吃。也是，表面上看他几乎和水门差不多年纪。但是听说，他实际活了四十多岁。也有传闻说是六十多？开什么玩笑。那帮嘴碎的闲人肯定没亲自品尝过二代目的味道。

鸣人掐住扉间的脖子，他喘着粗气，阴茎急速地在隐没进出那个深红色的穴口。低下的人浑身绷紧。微微张开的眼睛，露出一对无神的绯红色眼珠。

对，就是这对眼睛。让他着迷得不得了。和中了幻术一样。相信水门也是同样的感觉——在扉间的事情上，他从来不叫水门父亲。

这或许是DNA在作祟？鸣人努力去想大蛇丸最近新提交的研究成果。

管他呢。一个猛烈的冲刺，鸣人把火烫的性器深深刺进柔软湿滑的甬道。被毫不留情碾压的穴肉紧紧地绞住入侵者。鸣人喉咙发出一声短促的叹息。张口咬住底下人的肩膀。“二代目大人。”鸣人低低地凑在扉间耳边说道。混合着情欲的气息喷洒在扉间的耳朵上。他整个身体一颤一颤地，任由七代目火影一股一股把积蓄了好几天的精液灌进体内深处。

反正，他现在是我的。阴茎随着释放慢慢疲软下来。鸣人依旧用它堵在那张贪婪的后穴里，感受着缠绵的穴肉缓缓挤压亲吻过来。

好吧，起码他是只属于我们两个人的。当水门拎着三人份的早餐轻轻地打开门，一边换鞋一边活泼地朝他们的卧室喊：“我回来啦。”鸣人无不遗憾地这样想到。

怎么这么快。鸣人有些懊恼地啃了一口扉间的耳朵，看着他紧紧闭着眼睛，呼吸停顿了一下。早知道打发他去更远一点的地方了。

自己才发泄了一次。真是亏大了。不过扉间似乎快坚持不下去了。鸣人随手取来床头柜上的透明玻璃塞，抽出湿淋淋的阴茎后迅速塞进扉间的后穴。快要溢出来的精液被迅速堵了回去。扉间无意识地扭动了一下腰，惹得鸣人不由自主地在他侧臀拍了一下。

真是个勾人的妖精。他恨恨地想。

这人真的是那个战神一般的初代火影的弟弟？似乎自己的多重影分身还有水门的飞雷神都是他发明的。鸣人舔了舔嘴角。可惜应该没机会看这个人展现他的真正实力了。自己和水门早就用漩涡一族的秘术将他的查克拉彻底封印了起来。要不然根本困不住他。

这个肛塞是对他的小小教训。

因为水门告诉他，昨天傍晚，这个人又琢磨着如何从这个房间逃出去。真是太不乖了。居然这么轻易地给了水门尽情惩罚他的借口。就不能等自己处理完火影的工作之后回来吗。

不过没事，他还有的是机会。

现在人人都知道，醉心学术的二代目在木叶村边缘的实验室里闭关搞最新的忍术研究。鸣人得意地想。确实是前所未有的“新忍术”。能死死套牢自己和四代目的下半身，这“忍术”可以说威力巨大。

“扉间他怎么样了。”水门微笑着打开门走进房间，把热气腾腾的早饭搁在床头柜上。这里几乎什么都没有，就摆了一张大床。足够好几个人横着躺的那种。

他们父子在四战后买了这个新房子。虽然对房子的装修争论了半天，不过在床的尺寸上，他们毫不犹豫地共同默认了必须要足够大这个标准。

鸣人有些恋恋不舍地在扉间大腿上拧了一把。上面粘湿的欲液让他的手指打滑了一下。

“你操得太狠了。他是不是昨晚开始就没吃饭？”鸣人有些不满。他和水门都有仙人体和九尾查克拉加持。扉间如果体力不够充足根本没办法同时满足他们两个。不过，其实就算二代目处于当年的鼎盛时期，也实在吃不消他们父子二人一起上。无论是战斗层面上，还是情事意义上。

水门温和地笑笑。他和鸣人气质差别很大，笑起来的时候却几乎一个模子里刻出来的一样。“都是二代目大人他自己不好。”水门走近床边，坐下来，单手捏住扉间的下颌迫使他不得不正对自己的脸。“这次他想用禁术。也不想想要是失败了，就算是秽土转生也救不了施术者的灵魂了。”

鸣人的瞳孔猛地一收缩。看来自己还是惩罚得太轻了。这个人似乎还没认清自己的处境。他把水门带进来的早饭包装袋粗暴地撕开。这两天他连续加班都没好好吃上一顿饭，没想到扉间又背着他试图逃离这场囚禁。

他拈起一个包子一口塞进嘴里，脸颊顿时鼓了起来。

看来得让他的身体彻底认清这个事实。在身为漩涡一族后裔的他和水门的联手压制下，即便是二代目火影——更不要说他现在只是个没有查克拉的普通人——从肉体到灵魂都丝毫没有可能逃脱他们的束缚。甚至只要他们愿意，即便一起到了净土，他们照样可以在那里三个人一起过日子。

不过这个情报不太适合现在拿来刺激他。鸣人有些想笑，被嘴里的包子碎肉呛了一下。他回过头，水门已经跨坐在扉间身上，取出他后穴里的玻璃塞子，把自己坚硬的性器迅速塞了进去。

他已经忍耐了很久了。丝毫不在意自己的阴茎的抽插下，混合着的自己和鸣人的白色体液，从肛穴边缘被一股股挤得溢出来，然后又被带回去一点。

纵然恣意享用了扉间一晚上，他还是深深觉得，怎么操弄身底下这个人都不够。鸣人打发他去买早饭，明明一个飞雷神来回就是几分钟的事情，他特地散步似的走去买。

他不像鸣人，还是个二十不到点的小鬼。每次扒光了扉间就性急地想插进他上面或者下面的小嘴。适当的忍耐和距离，能挑动他的欲望更加高扬一些。等被满足的时候也更加畅快淋漓。

水门抚了抚扉间腰间的淤痕和肩膀上的牙印。鸣人还是喜欢这样在扉间身上留下自己的痕迹。而他已经过了用这种幼稚的方式来标明自己控制欲和占有欲的年纪了。

只是——他凑近去含吮那个赤红色的牙印。面对这个人的时候，他偶尔也会变得幼稚起来。

扉间睁大眼睛，张开嘴，但是什么声音都没能发出来。和鸣人激烈粗暴的侵犯不同，水门在性事上更加富有技巧性的挑逗总是能让他冰冷的面具破碎。敏感点被粗长的阴茎用有节奏的律动无一例外地照顾到。扉间浑身战栗起来，紊乱的呼吸让浑身湿透的他像一条在岸边濒死挣扎的人鱼。

水门轻轻笑了笑。扉间的个性有多不听话，他的身体就有多诚实。他现在眼中含泪的模样真是迷人极了。那双绯红色的眼珠湿润润地闪着光，抖落的泪珠划过深红色的瘢痕，留下一条隐约的透明轨迹。

明明曾经是传说级别的呼风唤雨的木叶英雄，这幅脆弱隐忍的模样简直逼得他想把扉间整个人都按进身体里。

都是你的错。高潮的时候，水门低下头亲吻住了扉间的唇角。谁让你拥有这么一双勾人犯罪的眼睛。他舔了舔扉间的唇，又伸出舌头去逗弄扉间的唇瓣。

鸣人吃得差不多了，也冷眼看得差不多了。他大踏步走过去，右手抓住扉间的头发把他的脸提起来一些，示意水门把脸让到一边去。掰开扉间的嘴，把昂扬许久的阴茎塞进去来回试探了两下，抽插起来。

“他需要点教训。”鸣人冷笑着。右手用力按着扉间的头，让自己的性器能够侵入到更深的地方。

“我很同意。“水门挑了下眉毛，漫不经心地起身。随着他的下体“啵”地一声离开那张有些被操干得松软的甬道，一大股混合着的精液和淫液从没来得及合拢的穴口汩汩流淌了出来，浸湿了一大片皱巴巴的白色床单。


	2. Chapter 2

这天天气很不错。太阳温温的，晒着不难受。房间内，水门横着抱起还在昏睡的扉间，让鸣人在院子里的藤木摇椅上铺条薄棉被。

他瘦了些。水门掂量着臂膀上的重量。刚重生的时候，光看外表，就算脱了盔甲和毛领，扉间整个人都比他们大一圈。肌肉精悍有力，战斗经验丰富。如果光凭体术的话，自己和鸣人应该都打不过他。

也许这就是二代目放松警惕的原因？水门笑了起来。这恐怕是他人生最大的败笔了吧。

扉间比他们两个人都高。虽然不过三公分，他要稍稍仰起头才能亲吻到扉间的唇。这是他唯一有些在意的地方。自己身高已经不会变。鸣人才十九，已经和他差不多高。而他起码可以长到二十三岁，如果参考他当年的话。

就连体重也是。鸣人刚抽条，正是最精瘦的时候，浑身都是纤长紧绷的肌肉。他现在食量也大，过不了不久应该就可以把扉间抱起来操。

得快点让你离不开我才好。水门脸上笑容不变，眼里却冷了下去。

他低头仔仔细细看着扉间的眉眼，依旧是皱着眉头沉沉地睡。他很久没晒太阳了，脸色显得有点苍白。人不靠太阳摄取养分，但长时间的黑暗会让精神枯萎。谁让他总是想方设法逃出去。可惜扉间不知道，他的查克拉永远没机会恢复了。——除非他和鸣人都愿意。不然就算他们死了也没用。

怎么可能愿意。

扉间是他的最后一只猎物。征服至强者的渴望，冷艳而锐利，是种致命的诱惑。甚至让他心甘情愿和别人分享——即便那是他搭上性命救下的儿子。

如果这个人不是扉间。如果不是他们父子都掌握了漩涡一族同归于尽的秘传招式。如果不是他们死了，扉间说不定就便宜给了其他某个什么人——这才是最让他无法忍耐的。

走进院子。他亲手栽下的紫藤萝刚刚盛开，影影绰绰地竹架上垂下来。院子里的空气染上朦胧的紫色光晕。这是他特地给扉间选的颜色。他的肤色很衬这种浓郁明艳的色彩。等今年夏天结束，他就把花瓣收集起来，让扉间躺在上面操他。花汁染在他身上，效果一定很不错。

鸣人已经等了有些时候。不过他看起来一点都没有不耐烦，手里还搭着一小块毛毯。他看着水门把昏沉沉的扉间放在躺椅上，下半身刚好晒着点太阳，脸被笼在房檐的阴影里。

是得让他睡多点。昨晚扉间一夜都没合眼。他可不想把扉间又操昏过去。他和水门都没有奸尸的爱好。再说那个样子的扉间，他们两个人都免不了心疼。鸣人伸手摸了摸扉间的头发，长了不少，挺好的。头发长一些，顺在脸颊上，这样看起来乖多了。

说不定等明年夏天，他还可以试着帮扉间把头发挽起来操他的嘴，干到他头发散开来为止。他头发挺软的，还很滑，和他性子刚好相反。披散着落下来肯定很好看。

鸣人想着，慢慢跪下来。毛毯搭在躺椅扶手，把头枕在扉间已经被晒得暖洋洋的膝间。他舒服地眯了眯眼，情不自禁埋得更深点，去嗅扉间身上寡淡的水味儿。这个人似乎身上总是带着这股清凌凌的气息。像一泊沉静的水，让人忍不住想探手伸进去搅拌。

水门看着鸣人那副依恋的模样有点想笑，又有些伤感。他走得太早，没能照顾鸣人一分一毫。等他们父子再次见面的时候，鸣人已经是和他差不了多少的年纪了。自己的记忆，也停留在死去时初为人父的时候。猛然间鸣人这么大了，倒是像多个了许多年未见的弟弟。

公事上鸣人都管他叫父亲，虽然一开始他们都别扭得很，后来也就慢慢放开习惯了。他还是喜欢鸣人在家里，在床上，在扉间的事情上喊他水门。反而有种亲近感。或许要是没有扉间的事情，他们还不会快速走得这么近。说不定一辈子都停留在礼貌又生疏的父子关系。

扉间看起来样子挺年轻，但气质沉稳厚重。难怪鸣人会在他身上寻找一种类似父亲的依赖感。不过这人在床上倒是完全另一种气质和模样。不知道他当年还是二代目的时候，是不是已经被人开发成这样了。

其实都无所谓。重点是，他现在就温顺地被自己圈在怀里。

水门站在摇椅背后，俯下身，双臂环绕着扉间的脖子。头窝在扉间的肩膀，感受着清淡的皂荚香丝丝缕缕传过来。扉间的梳洗清理一直是自己负责的。毕竟鸣人作为七代目火影太忙了。

他嘴角勾起一个得意的弧度。把鸣人推上火影之位，他出了不少力。所有人都觉得是理所当然。只是没有人清楚这个“理所当然”的理由。

其他和扉间或近或远的人，他也暗中安排了。还好扉间复活后牵扯上的人并不多。反正目前他身边，只剩下他们父子了。

扉间闭着眼睛，但是他早就醒了。充斥着暴力和情欲的梦让他根本睡不踏实。他查克拉没了，感知天赋还在。鸣人沉甸甸地趴伏在他膝腿上。水门绵长的呼吸一下一下扫着他的发梢。他几乎被夹在中间动弹不得。这个姿势如同目前他的处境。

阳光很温暖，浑身被晒得绵软，像是飘在云朵上。他险些要忘了身边这两个人的真面目。四战的时候，他对他们的印象仅仅止步于一对天然父子，偶尔脱线，但是意外地可靠。当时他还想，木叶被托付给这样的人，自己和大哥终于不用操心了。

混蛋。确实木叶的事情上，是不用操什么心了。但是，但是，这对父子怎么回事。

四战胜利的庆功宴之后，他就开始感到隐隐的不对头。经历过无数战争和危险场面，这种直觉比任何情报分析都要准确。然而鸣人纯真的气质和水门温柔的外表麻痹了他的触觉。纯真，温柔，又强大。太让他怀念了。这让他想起他唯一的哥哥，千手柱间。

要不是这样，怎么会被这两个小辈轻易得手。被困在这个暗无天日的牢笼里。还被……不行，停下。再想这些已经没有用了。

扉间的胡思乱想被打断了。鸣人动了动，抬起头探起身，隔着衣物用脸颊去贴扉间沉睡的性器。

扉间的心拎了起来。他都说不清，自己是更怕鸣人还是忌惮水门。他们一个想法单纯直接，他完全无法预料下一步动作。一个冷静狡黠，和他性格有点像，所以也最清楚这样的敌人有多可怕。

该死，难道真的逃不掉了。

被挤压的性器开始微微变硬抬头，扉间被迫睁开眼，刚好直视鸣人清澈的蔚蓝色双眸。要不是床上彻底领教过鸣人的手段，他简直无法相信拥有这样一双纯粹眼睛的人，会做出那么疯狂冷酷的举动。

“什么啊，扉间你醒了。”鸣人露出一个笑容。干脆地撩起扉间衣衫的下摆，将他的阴茎含进嘴里。

扉间惊得几乎要坐起身，水门按住了他。“别乱动。”他含笑着说。“你会喜欢的。”说着，他拨开了扉间的领口，去舔上面昨晚留下的牙印。

我一点都不喜欢。扉间很想开口说。但他不得不努力压抑自己的喘息和呻吟。这幅身体被调教得很彻底。作为千手族长的弟弟以及二代目火影，他没有接受过性事方面的刑讯训练。自然对这种手段毫无抵抗力。

他从来没想过自己有一天会落到这样的境地。让他更没想到的是，四代目和七代目会联合起来同时对他出手。理由至今都让他难以置信。

在被封印起查克拉后，他们共同度过了第一个混乱潮湿的漫长夜晚。混合着羞耻和愤怒，他挣扎了很久，终于问出口：“为什么。”鸣人回答得一点停顿都没有：“因为你的眼睛很好看。”

他几乎不知道该怎么回问，过了半晌才艰难地说：“眼睛好看的人有很多。”水门舔了舔他的耳垂，语气饕足：“你也很强。”

扉间愤怒之余居然有一丝茫然：“但是兄长他们比我要强大许多。”鸣人笑了起来：“但是眼睛又好看，又很强的人。只有你一个。”

扉间彻底陷入了沉默。他一开始就犯了错。陷入敌人的逻辑，去追问敌人的动机。可惜他意识得太迟了。

他已经落入牢笼。


	3. Chapter 3

鸣人仔细地舔弄着扉间腿间半垂立的性器。昨晚他被操射太多次，现在还无法彻底硬起来。不过他当然不会介意。慢慢含到根部，感受着扉间身体的一阵阵战栗。果然，就算被操得硬不起来，他还是有感觉的。水门那家伙不知道哪里搞来的调教手法很管用。

扉间紧紧抓着藤椅的扶手，下体被湿润温暖的口腔包裹，缓慢的情潮和酥麻感一层层浮上来。他使不上力气，只能后仰着去摄取更多空气。偶尔一缕电流般的快感窜上来，迫使他泄出急促的压抑的呻吟。

水门把扉间的肩膀吸咬得红彤彤一片。他抬眼去看鸣人，对方正在微微敛着眼，慵懒地吞吸着扉间的性器，眼瞳透着蓝盈盈的光。鸣人的眼睛颜色比他要浅一些，显得纯稚而无辜。扉间最受不了口交，尤其被这幅表情的鸣人，每次都射得很快。

感知型对于柔和缓慢的刺激最没法抵抗。当初他也是琢磨了许久。毕竟当上火影之后，就没什么机会接触这些拷问技术方面的资料了。

一口顺势咬上扉间绷紧的脖颈。身下轻颤的身体猛地抽搐了一下，腰无意识地向前耸动几下后，浑身瘫软下来。

鸣人抬起头看向扉间的脸。闭着眼，额头和大腿根都浮起一层薄汗，细细的日光下泛着粼粼的光。他吐出嘴里的液体拢在手心，其实扉间已经射不出什么了，稀薄的白色精液搅在一滩透明的粘液中。

眼前的人浑身散着热气，激得鸣人的脸也有些红，他的下体早就蓄势待发。水门很自觉地帮鸣人撩起扉间的双腿，他的腰带早就松了，开敞的睡袍要掉不掉地挂身上。

鸣人拉开裤子拉链，随手把手上的液体抹在扉间的后穴上。那里已经湿透了，像是压烂的果实溢着汁液。只是润滑总是不嫌多的。

扉间是顶级的感知系，听力就算比不上木叶的某些血继界限，在一般忍者里也算是数一数二。被操出的啧啧水声比什么话都能挑动他的情绪。更何况，是在这种露天的院子里。

缓缓把挺立的阴茎挤进泥泞得一塌糊涂的肛穴。这里刚刚高潮收缩过一次，应该还维持着敏感度。鸣人心里有些遗憾。自己盘算很久了，想趁着扉间射的时候操进他身下那张小嘴。却总是因为贪看他高潮时候的表情错过时机。

只能现在补回来一点了。猛地直接干到底，看着扉间被刺激得弓起身，嘴里的呻吟几乎要穿透院墙。鸣人笑了笑，抽出来在汁水横流的股沟来回蹭了几下，又一挺身插进半开合的艳红色穴口。

水门拢着扉间的膝窝防止他挣扎着掉下躺椅，抬头望了望院墙上稀稀拉拉的爬藤虎，放出查克拉感知了一下。幸好午后还没什么行人，也没有不识趣的人来四代目和七代目家附近乱转。不过再过会儿就说不定了，今天是休息日。他的感知能力不算很强，看看鸣人也没心思管这些了。为了以防万一。

“扉间，你也太大声了。会被听见的。”他微笑着，把食指和中指插进扉间喘息的嘴里搅动。看着扉间睁大眼睛，眼瞳湿漉漉地抖动。他的指甲修得很短，特地磨得很润。可以插得很深直到喉咙里，不怕伤到脆弱的黏膜表层。

“唔。”扉间的淫叫被堵在喉咙口，眼角溢出透明的泪。水门温柔的入侵让他产生了深喉的错觉。被眼泪晕染的朦胧视线里，水门深蓝色的眼瞳仿佛一湾柔情的海港，就要把他的灵魂吸纳进去。尾椎处激烈的酥麻感乱窜进四肢百骸，用力来回操干的阴茎粗暴地摩擦着原本已经麻木的敏感点，一阵阵情欲的浪潮将他吞没。

他觉得自己又要射了。高潮之后马上被第二次逼向高潮的感觉，有点像攀爬一座高塔。仰头看看，遥不可及。徘徊在快要射出来，但是就差那么一点的边缘。

他几乎崩溃地想要扭身躲开，但是这两个人根本不会放过他。

他知道自己又哭了。作为忍者，生理性的眼泪并不可耻。只是无法掌控自己身体欲望的失控感和无力感，让他有种深深的挫败。这种感觉自从上辈子成为二代目之后就鲜少有过了。

尤其在失去查克拉之后。对于时刻展开查克拉探知周围环境的他，不亚于突然失明。危机感和不安动摇了他的心理防线。从身体到精神上都开始不由自主地靠向身边这对父子。

他在去依赖。

但是对方是两个魔鬼。  
诡计多端又不可理喻。  
还有似乎永远无法填满的欲壑。

随着鸣人双手握着扉间的脚踝猛地向上一折，凶狠地将阴茎碾进甬道的深处，将忍耐多时的欲液喷射进去。扉间敞着双腿浑身战栗，失神地注视着一丛丛瑰丽的摇曳的紫藤萝，下体颤巍巍地吐出一点透明的粘液，缓缓流到小腹上。

这不是他第一次只用后面就被干到高潮了。水门似乎在刻意地引导着他身体对于情欲感知和反应。除非是前戏的口交，他和鸣人都不会去触碰他前面勃发的器官。明明心里清楚这些伎俩，却无力抵抗。扉间疲惫地合上眼睛。

这种感觉糟透了。  
他陷入了死局。

千手宇智波决战，第一次忍界大战，金银角之战，比起上辈子的任何一次险境，这次的困境都显得无解而绝望。

他不该把自己的资料透露太多，包括他的各种禁术，都完整留存在木叶的机密档案里。水门和鸣人作为火影都有查阅权限。他在战斗开始前就几乎泄露了所有底牌。导致现在他的棋局处于绝对劣势，手中却无子可用。

他不该给予身边的人太多信任。即便对方是木叶的四代目和七代目火影。如果是那个曾经经历着战火时代的千手二把手，他根本不会毫无防备地喝下除了大哥之外的人递过来的酒，也会在对方垫脚亲吻上来及时拒绝。起码会用飞雷神闪身躲开。而不是愣在那里，心里还盘算着是不是自己的某些举动让对方有所误会。

这是一场不公平的对局。明处的他被暗处处心积虑的两个人毫不留情地袭击。但是没有人会来当法官，来为他主持这场荒诞剧目的正义。

所以只能认栽了吗？

水门亲昵地吻着扉间的脸颊，连带着躺椅上的薄棉被把他整个人抱起来。这个人又皱着眉头在想些什么，不过大致范围他猜得到。不想让扉间再这样多思伤神，有时候都考虑着要不干脆告诉他真相好了。不过这样的扉间看起来居然有几分稚气得可爱。

水门失笑。有时候他都会想，自己是不是真的有些疯魔了。这个人起码比他大了二十岁。几乎是可以当他父亲的年龄了。他生前性事方面的欲望可以说得上淡薄。那个年代他也没有太多时间精力耗费在自己的私事上。

一开始他也说不清，自己为什么唯独对这个人，有着如此深的欲念。

四战是他们第一次见面，他都没有机会像样地介绍一下自己。在那之前，千手扉间四个字对他，不过传说中忍者之神的弟弟，木叶绝密档案上的一行注解，火影办公室墙上冷漠的二代目画像。就连四战时，扉间对他也是一副长辈模样的慈爱态度。

但是他的心却痒了起来。

在扉间似笑非笑，夸他的飞雷神更快的时候。在扉间皱着眉问他能不能一次性转移两个尾兽玉的时候。在扉间把手按在他的身上，给他打上自己的飞雷神标记的时候。那时候，他也将自己的标记按在了扉间身上。

互相标记的，永不消失的印。  
简直像是一次郑重的庄严的承诺。

他一向平静无波的深蓝色眼瞳在不为人知地颤抖。  
那是他第一次触碰到扉间的身体。明明彼此都是冰冷的秽土之躯，他却觉得手掌烧也似的疼起来。

那是天才对于猎物出现时候燃起的欲望。他很清楚。

生前没有人能与他比肩，无论是战斗时的速度，还是忍术发明的才能。他只能是永远温和微笑的四代目大人。他渴望了很久，某个人能和他并肩作战。一起恣意畅快地笑着，碾压着四周一切。眼里只有彼此，没有人能追上他们的步伐。

他早就想见二代目一面了。  
在当上四代目之后，第一次知道秽土转生这个忍术的时候。

在那之前，无论他学会了飞雷神，学会了尸鬼封尽，创造了螺旋丸。人人都称赞他是天才一般的忍者。但是周围的人提起最忌惮敬畏的忍术发明者，不言而喻的都是另外一个名字。——就连忍界第一神速忍者的名号，也始终都是那个人的。

千手扉间。究竟是怎样一个人。

黑暗中，潜伏许久的猎人舔了舔发亮的犬齿。越是凶悍的猎物，越是值得耐心追逐。而现在，他终于被自己降服。打上褪不掉的印记，豢养在自己的牢笼。

鸣人已经去浴室放温水，水门抱着扉间慢慢朝着哗哗水声处走去。鸣人总是嘴里抱怨，明明晚上还要继续做，为什么要浪费时间去清理。人却非常老实地去浴室做准备。谁让他们的二代目大人是个洁癖呢。他和鸣人在做了几次之后发现的。他们不约而同地做出妥协。

其实除了性事之外，他和鸣人几乎什么事情都顺着扉间的意愿。可惜扉间一直都是一副不情愿的样子。

“如果你听话一点，我和鸣人，都会对你很好很好的。”水门亲了亲扉间微皱的眉间，跨进四溢着白色水汽的浴室。


	4. Chapter 4

水门弯下腰把扉间放进水流涌动的桧木浴缸。剥下沾湿的小棉被递给旁边的鸣人。说浴缸有些太谦虚了，其实差不多有浴池那么大了。

之前已经把挑剔的二代目大人的口味调查得一清二楚了。桧木韧性好，质地细腻，触之润滑，以及略带凉意的香气。扉间他上辈子没什么太多的爱好，除了广为人知爱吃点鱼之外。喜爱在桧木浴桶里泡澡这件事情知道的人不多。曾经的千手二把手不喜欢身边有太多亲近的人。

但是为什么是桧木呢。水门眯了眯眼。他不得不想起那个被称为忍者之神的男人。世上独一无二的木遁使用者，衣袖常年带着木质清香。天才如他，也丝毫无法模仿复制。扉间看起来清冷如水，却处处染了那个人的气息。

就连情事上，都迷迷糊糊喊过那个人的称呼。

还好。等鸣人出了浴室掩上门，水门跨进浴池，将扉间抱到自己怀里。还好这个人足够古板保守，竟是一辈子都没有察觉过自己的心思。

甚至重生之后，对待那个人也是一副兄友弟恭的模样。真不像传说中蔑视人伦天理，发明出秽土转生等一系列禁术的忍术大师。而似乎那个人，上辈子联姻后，也没有留下多少子嗣。

初代大人。水门嘴角浮起一个冷笑。这可是您自己的选择。虽说我迟了太多，但是您让出来的这个人，我就收下了。

扉间闭着眼从鼻腔里发出舒服的哼声，脸颊红红的。水门回过神，脸上换上了柔情的笑意。他一手圈着扉间的胸膛，感受着他的身体在浮力的作用下，若有若无地接触着自己。他早就硬了，顶在扉间的腰上。却并不着急宣泄自己忍耐多时的欲望。

之前鸣人也不是没帮扉间清理过，几乎每次都忍不住在浴池里就做起来。后来扉间每次被鸣人抱进浴室，从表情到动作都是一副不自知的抗拒。现在由他负责这件事，扉间神情里才会流露出一点安心。

不过是忍耐几个小时而已，比起赢得二代目大人的这点安心的意味，简直太微不足道了。

水门摸索着，右手食指和中指探进被操干得还未完全收拢的后穴。搅动几下之后向外轻轻撑开。鸣人总喜欢射得很深，导致他清理起来有些费手脚。

扉间皱了皱眉头微微睁开眼。温烫的水流进后穴，刚刚被剧烈摩擦过的穴肉被激得一阵收缩。水门挺立的性器顶在自己的腰间。简直有种在被他温柔操干的错觉。

水汽越来越热，扉间有些喘不过气。他难耐地扭了下身体，偏过头不想面对水门的视线。“水门……”略微沙哑的声音模糊在蒸腾的白色水汽里，几乎听不清。让人有些分不清是撒娇还是求饶。

水门笑了起来。“扉间你还是这么狡猾，只愿意在单独相处的时候喊我们的名字。”是笃定了他们会心软。——这个人的本质还是那个战乱年代的千手二把手，为了达到目的不择手段。

是啊，如果你们两个都在，没有被喊到名字的那个会发疯一样地干我。扉间一言不发，脸上面无表情，心里有些狰狞。

水门笑够了，开始打上皂角水帮扉间擦洗。这次清理也花费了不少时间。其中很难说有多少是被刻意延长的。

等他抱着扉间出来的时候，鸣人冷着脸把浑身瘫软的扉间接过去让他靠在沙发上，举着宽大的毛巾帮他擦干头发。水门端来一杯凉水喂着扉间喝下。他整个下午确实各种意义上失去了不少水分。

等扉间差不多清醒了，两个人又哄着他吃了些东西。

被囚禁之后，扉间吃东西方面一直都非常自觉。没有傻兮兮的囚人愿意饿着肚子琢磨如何逃跑。降低生还率的愚蠢错误二代目大人一样都不会犯。

只是最近扉间也有些有心无力了。整个人恹恹的实在没什么胃口。

晚上水门关了灯。床上扉间侧着身躺着，鸣人从背后紧紧搂着他。水门躺上床，摸过扉间的右手握在手心里。这个人的体温一直偏低，手心也发凉。和这个人淡漠冷血的性子差不多。

黑暗中过了很久，似乎三个人都睡着了。寂静中水门突然开口：“你现在还想杀了我吗。”

扉间浑身都僵住了，呼吸间都是冷气。他身后鸣人炽热的体温和他紧紧贴合。右手被水门似有若无地轻轻握住，仿佛随时可以挣脱。来自肉体和精神上的双重强奸。作为感知系，他能感受到灵魂都被禁锢的窒息感。他几乎没有一晚能够安睡。

“你放心，我没有告诉鸣人。——那是同归于尽的禁术。”水门似乎没有发觉扉间手心已经沁出的冷汗。话里满是温情的笑意。“你想和我一起死，我真的很开心。”

疯子。扉间心脏剧烈地无声跳动，却是冰凉一片。

“只是，你要是真的成功就好了。这样的话，现在就只剩我们两个人了 。”水门的嗓音里透着遗憾的意味。

他故意的。扉间心中一片绝望。鸣人火烫的器官在缓慢挤进自己的股缝。水门他早就知道鸣人醒了。他知道这番话，会让鸣人嫉恨得发疯。

更让他绝望的是，他已经对这对父子的行为逻辑熟悉到了这种程度。从身体的欲望到精神思维，他都在被深刻地染上他们的色彩。

扉间咬牙，他已经被折腾了两天两夜。要不是今天水门还抱他出去晒太阳，让他勉强休息了会儿。他几乎以为这两个人就要把自己操死在床上。鸣人的手已经在抚摸他的大腿根。扉间喘息着伸出手抓住鸣人的手腕。

不行，这样下去死定了。鸣人在床上的手段，他领教过太多。

“扉间。”水门的话冷了下去。“我和鸣人一开始就教过你。你不会忘了吧？”他右手抚摸上扉间的侧脸。“想替你下面那张嘴求情，就需要动动你上面那张。”

……

“我……”沉默中扉间艰难地开口。  
鸣人和水门同时停下了所有动作。等他们的二代目大人的后半句话。

“……快不行了。”

水门无声地笑了。这是扉间罕见的臣服态度。他换了个姿势，重新把扉间微凉的右手握进掌心。鸣人把头埋进扉间的颈窝。任由他勃发的器官抵着扉间的股沟。左手搂着扉间的腰全身放松下来。

房间安静了下来，只剩下三道呼吸纠缠不清。

第二天。

扉间闭着眼睛似乎还在沉睡。卧室外的客厅，清爽的朝阳下水门围着奶黄色的围裙，手里搅拌着新鲜的橙汁在做早餐。鸣人抓着凌乱的金色头发打着哈欠走过来。

“成了吗。”水门漫不经心地把橙汁倒进三个透明的玻璃杯。

“当然。”鸣人撇撇嘴。脸上却是掩饰不住的笑意。

他手心里是一个小小的黑色质地方盒。白色晨光里泛着柔和的光。右手食指和拇指轻轻用力对按。方盒发出沙沙的响声：“……我...快不行了……”

水门笑了起来，把三杯橙汁搁在餐桌上，转过身去准备炒蛋。这可是二代目大人第一次服软。当然值得纪念。 

鸣人也忍不住笑了。迟早他们会教会扉间学会怎么在床上说话。反正他和水门有的是时间，以及耐心。不过——

他迟疑了几秒：“水门。”

“嗯？”水门把炒好的鸡蛋铲进木质餐盘里。

“你故意留下被偷袭的破绽。真不怕扉间杀了你？”鸣人蔚蓝色的眼瞳泛着柔光，静静地看着眼前的人。

水门把三个餐盘端到餐桌上，解开围裙叠几下搭在椅背上。转身走近鸣人，笑着伸出手刮了下他的鼻子。

“这点风险我还冒得起。要知道，这可是扉间他第一次在床上服软。——一切都很值得，不是吗。”

鸣人捂着鼻尖退后几步，脸有点红。水门已经走进卧室去喊扉间起床吃早餐。他回过头，窗外一只蓝色的知更鸟扑啦啦飞过。

“水门你快点，炒蛋要冷了。”他提高声音朝着卧室喊道。

全文完


End file.
